In financial institutions, such as a bank, when accepting a deposit or withdrawal request from a customer, a bank employee enters an amount of money, the customer's account number, the customer's name, etc., using a terminal device installed at a teller window, etc.
Such deposit/dispensing information entered by the bank employee is sent to a host device that manages customer information, deposit/dispensing information, etc. A money handling device installed near the terminal device is used to perform the actual deposit or dispensing of the money based on the deposit/dispensing information entered into the terminal device.
In a system that performs conventional money processing as described above, one money handling device among a plurality of money handling devices is set beforehand as a device that can be accessed from some terminal devices. That is, one money handling device is shared among a plurality of the terminal devices.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a technology is disclosed whereby a priority order is set to a plurality of money handling devices that can be accessed from a terminal device, and the terminal device seeks an available money handling device in descending order of priority.
Even if one money handling device set for a terminal device is being operated from other terminal device, the terminal device can access the other money handling device that is available for use and has been given a lower priority order for the terminal device.